


Merry Christmas Darling

by Biana_Delacroix



Series: Mistletoe and Champagne [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biana_Delacroix/pseuds/Biana_Delacroix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tree is lit, the band is playing, the guests are drunk on eggnog and Caroline waits for a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my Christmas Drabbles, originally posted on Tumblr last year. It takes place in some version of the future from the current canon of the shows, enjoy!

_Merry Christmas, darling_   
_We're apart that's true_   
_But I can dream and in my dreams_   
_I'm Christmasing with you_

  
  
The party was in full swing, every single guest filled to the brim with Christmas cheer. Or at least, their glasses of eggnog were. The band kept up the Christmas carols, and the lead singer crooned about silver bells and white Christmases while happy couples danced, sneaking kisses under the mistletoe strategically placed around the hotel ballroom. In the entrance to the grand affair a Christmas trees resplendent in ribbons and gold baubles towered over the festivities, and standing next to it, the host of that night’s event stood with a glass of champagne, watching over the fruits of her labour, missing the sense of pride that usually came with seeing a party of hers go off without a hitch.

“Why the long face, Caroline? It’s Christmas Eve, you should be enjoying yourself!” Stefan Salvatore stood next to his best friend, a little tipsy from the eggnog, but Caroline smiled at seeing her normally broody friend loosen up for a night.

“I’m enjoying myself,” she said in defense, but deep down they both knew he was right. Caroline wasn’t as satisfied with tonight as she probably should’ve been and it was for a reason that she was very, very reluctant to admit.

“So Klaus still hasn’t called yet?” Stefan asked sympathetically.

Caroline frowned and downed her champagne, placing her empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter. “I’m not upset about that,” she said, crossing her arms and facing Stefan. He wasn’t buying it however, simply pulling her by the elbow through the crowd and through the open doors to the terrace.

The air was chilly, but the two vampire remained unbothered. Caroline leant against the stone railing, looking out at the trees lined with lights and people hurrying home to be with their families.

“So are you going to admit that you miss him or do I have to drag it out of you?”

Caroline sighed. “I don’t know why you keep going on about this, Stefan, it’s not like he absolutely owes me a call tonight?”

She couldn’t see Stefan’s skepticism, but practically felt his gaze boring into the back of her skull. “He doesn’t owe you a call? Last I checked, he calls you every single year, on Christmas Eve like clockwork. Doesn’t that count as a tradition?”

Caroline wanted to scoff, but his words rang through. For five years now, she and Klaus had reached an …understanding. He had a kingdom to win back, and she had to learn how to really _live._ The tentative friendship between the two had always danced around those facts, keeping them from really developing into anything more, and five years ago, Caroline would’ve been completely content with that. Now however…

The truth was she was a little hurt. Every year on Christmas Eve he called her. She wouldn’t expect the big bad hybrid to get sentimental about the holidays, but then some people are full of surprises. They talked about what they were doing, who they were with and what they had planned for the coming year. She’d talk about running parties and events, he’d tell her about his increasing control over New Orleans, and slowly, the miles separating them became inconsequential. And every year, she wished just a little more that she would get more of him than just a phone call. Still, Caroline hadn’t grown up just to retreat back into being an insecure teenager, so she steeled herself against the sting of his virtual absence. “He doesn’t owe me anything,” she repeated firmly, and she could hear Stefan’s small sigh.

“If you say so. I’m going to head back inside.” His footsteps echoed off the tiles and Caroline was left alone with her thoughts. 

Couples walked hand in hand on the ice slicked pavements and from far away, Caroline could just make out the sound of bells. She smiled to herself – alone or not, Christmas was magical.

“You know love, the party’s inside.”

She couldn’t help her gasp. Whirling around, she was met with the sight of Klaus himself, dressed to the nines in a tux that had her gripping the railing to steady herself. His bowtie was the exact shade of deep red to match her dress, and she didn’t for a moment expect that to be a coincidence. His smirk dripped with charm and once upon a time it might have irritated her, but now Caroline just felt her face splitting into a wide smile.

“Klaus ! What are you doing here?” she walked a bit closer and he met her halfway, eyes twinkling.

“It’s Christmas Eve darling, I needed to talk to you – isn’t that tradition?” He picked up her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, not releasing it afterwards but holding it tight. She found she didn’t mind.

“Last I checked, phones have worked pretty well,” she said with a slight smile, and swore she could make out a brief flicker of nervousness cross his face.

“In the past perhaps. I wanted to try something different this year.” Just then, the band struck up their next song, a soft ballad which floated out towards the two of them. Klaus raised their joined hands and settled the other on her waist. Catching on, Caroline put her free hand on his shoulder and they danced along to the carol, moving with ease.

In five years they had barely seen or spoken to each other, so Caroline couldn’t help but wonder how or why this came so naturally to them. All she knew was that in that moment, on Christmas Eve, dancing with Klaus felt incredibly _right._ Maybe she shouldn’t be fighting holiday magic, so she simply let him guide her along spinning her artfully away and then back into his arms, holding her even closer than before, his intense gaze never leaving hers. It didn’t frighten her, but the butterflies in her stomach kicked up a storm.

“How’s New Orleans?” she asked, hoping things were going well.

“It’s truly mine,” Klaus replied happily. “The last of Marcel’s lackeys were taken care off early in the fall, there are few who would contest my control. Not that they have reason to – it’s truly a haven for vampires. Even the witches are happy.”

“Look at you playing nice with people,” Caroline teased, and Klaus chuckled lightly.

“How about you sweetheart? Taking the event planning world by storm?”

“When Caroline Forbes plans a party, she does it right!” said Caroline reciting her motto which had helped her make quite the reputation amongst New York’s inner circle.

“Well it would seem we’ve both found happiness,” he said, though the wistful tone of his voice led Caroline to believe he wasn’t being entirely truthful, and she could sympathize. Something was missing. _Someone_ was missing.

(Three guesses who.)

 As the song drew to a close, they found themselves back in the doorway to the ballroom, Klaus still holding her in his embrace. Caroline was in a blissful state of content, so she barely noticed where they were standing until Klaus chuckled, the sound causing pleasant vibrations in his chest that Caroline could feel, pressed as close as she was.

“What’s so funny?”

“Look up.” It was like a scene from every Christmas romantic comedy ever made, but Caroline couldn’t help but laugh. Hanging innocently over their heads, the small bunch of mistletoe swayed on its bright red ribbon.

“Well, look at that,” Caroline said quietly, turning her eyes to Klaus. The teasing was gone from his face, however, and he looked very serious all of a sudden.

“I meant it, Caroline,” he said earnestly.

“Meant what?” she asked, going over their conversation.

“I wanted to try something different. I wanted to be with you here, have our Christmas Eve conversation in person – I’d grown tired settling with just a fragment of you.”

He rushed the words out and held her close, as if expecting her to flee, but instead she relaxed in his grip and reached up her arms to wind them around his neck. “Would you believe me if I said I felt the same way?”

Klaus sucked in a breath, joy spreading across his features. “Christmas miracles really are possible,” he said, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. Caroline closed her eyes, enjoying his touch before she remembered where they were.

Glancing up at the mistletoe again, she leaned into him, inhaling the musky scent of his cologne and willing herself to keep her wits. “We can’t break tradition,” she said coyly.

“We most certainly can’t,” he replied, and before either of them could think anything else, he leaned his head down to capture her lips with his.

Caroline sighed into the kiss, his lips were soft and inviting, but they moved with urgency and all the pent up desire of five years. She tasted champagne and peppermint and pulled herself closer, parting her lips and inviting him to kiss her even deeper. He gripped her waist and pushed her back against the doorframe, pressing his body closer to hers, a low growl escaping his throat.

 After a moment more they pulled apart, grateful for the nearby crowd inebriated state, which allowed them to go ignored. They stood there, surrounded by the sounds of cheer and their wide smiles mirrored each other.

“Merry Christmas Klaus,” said Caroline, leaning up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“Merry Christmas love,” he replied, his voice filled with fondness. “And here’s to many more.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're in the Christmas mood! If anyone would like to request a Christmas drabble, or just suggest a song for me to use, find me on Tumblr at hummingbirds-and-champagne.


End file.
